


Dysphoria

by Starofwinter



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Dissociation, Dysphoria, Gen, Heavy Angst, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starofwinter/pseuds/Starofwinter
Summary: Echo isn't sure whether he's human or computer anymore.





	Dysphoria

Echo feels like a machine some days.  He was human, he knows what being human feels like, but most of the time, he feels like a computer shaped like a human.  It feels  _ wrong _ and he hates it, and he has to fight the urge to tear into his skin to remember how it feels to be a  _ person _ .

He’s more machine than human, and the way the natborns talk to him reflect that.  Not Skywalker or Tano or Kenobi, they still treat him like he’s human - Skywalker’s even offered to help with his mechno-limbs - and he doesn’t know if that makes it better or worse.  It feels like just another reminder that everything feels  _ wrong _ and he wants to scream.  Being talked to, or ignored - like he’s little more than a machine that spits out information - hurts, and it reminds him that he’s not  _ really _ fully human anymore.  

He doesn’t talk to anyone else as much as he used to.  There’s barely anyone left for him to talk to. He’s the last of his squad, and there are so many new faces that he doesn’t know.  It feels wrong to try to sit and talk with them, and the way they either stare or pointedly don’t look at the scars and the ports just makes him so much more aware of them.  

He doesn’t know who or what he is anymore, so he lets himself fade into the background processes, he repeats information when asked, and does what he’s told, because a computer doesn’t feel pain or confusion or _wrong_.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up taking a lot more from my own experiences than I planned.


End file.
